


Cannon Fodder

by H3yJud3313



Category: ZombieDumb
Genre: Angst, Burning things, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Secret Military Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3yJud3313/pseuds/H3yJud3313
Summary: After the second season’s events, the two bands of zombies are forced to assemble together when the only human in town goes missing.
Relationships: Zombill & Zomgirl & Zomjack & Zomson & Zomkong & Zompet & Hana (ZombieDumb), Zomko & Zomchee & Zombo & Momo (ZombieDumb)
Kudos: 3





	Cannon Fodder

For the ones who knew her, Hana loved reading the newspapers. As proof, every corner of her bedroom was covered in newspaper sheets. Tons and tons of newspaper sheets. Unluckily, the news the papers contained were very old, some of them had occurred before Hana was even born. Of course, this couldn’t stop her to read again and again the same old news.  
The day the zombie outbreak occurred, Hana’s parents covered her daughter’s bedroom’s windows with newspapers to prevent the undead from catching a glimpse of the little girl. As time passed, the newspaper sheets disappeared from the windows and appeared in scrapbooks, collages and drawings that detailed Hana’s day-to-day.  
Her favorite news to read were the ones which happened long before the outbreak, for she could get large amounts of information and entertainment about the life lived by the people who didn’t succumb to the undead. Due to the lack of ways to get fresh news from all over the country (except for an old, rusty radio they kept on the kitchen), Hana’s life, as well as the ones of her fellow zombie friends, were majorly on a state of blissful unawareness.


End file.
